No Past
by Nostalgi Camp
Summary: Qual seria o limite para Draco Malfoy conseguir o que quer?Pós - Hogwarts, sem o bendito epílogo!
1. Lar Doce Lar

No Past

N/A: Essa fict é Sem clímax, sem resolução e sem sentido(YAOI).

Uma novidade: Esses personagens não me pertencem.

Lar doce Lar.

A primeira coisa que Harry viu. Um quadro bordado com uma casinha de tijolos vermelhos e telhado amarelo, e a bela frase adornada por letras redondas cheias de pequenas flores ao redor. Levantou de pressa e procurou pela varinha. Estava desarmado. Olhou cautelosamente ao redor não havia ninguém. Nunca deveria ter baixado a guarda. Mesmo com o fim da guerra declarado sempre existiriam pessoas fiéis aos ideais de Voldemort. Sempre existiriam pessoas dispostas a matá-lo.

O quarto não tinha porta, ou qualquer marca nas paredes que revelasse alguma saída. Um vaso sanitário em uma das arestas e um chuveiro logo ao lado. Uma mesa com uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Um armário de madeira embutido na parede de pedra, lembrou um móvel antigo que vira na casa de Sirius anos atrás. Harry segurou a pequena aldrava e a deslizou para a esquerda revelando uma televisão antiga. Harry a ligou e um ruído estranho surgiu até que ele conseguisse sintonizar o canal certo. Observou aquilo com espanto e uma corrente de desespero percorreu todo o seu corpo. Por quanto tempo poderiam mantê-lo ali? Quem eram essas pessoas que o queriam preso? O que um eletrodoméstico trouxa estava fazendo ali?

" Ei!", gritou tentando controlar o nervosismo, " alguém está aí? Podem me ouvir?"

Harry subiu na cama para saber se o teto teria alguma saída de ar, qualquer brecha por onde pudesse passar um ínfimo de esperança.

" Tem alguém aí?"

Não houve resposta.

Harry continuou gritando, ameaçando, ofendendo até a quinta geração dos comensais ou de qualquer pessoa que ele julgasse capaz de fazer uma brincadeira estúpida como aquela, mas de repente ele silenciou.

Um click e o som de uma pedra sendo arrastada calaram Harry Potter. Com os olhos atentos e perscrutadores Harry observou cada tijolo das quatro paredes ao seu redor, qual seria?

Uma badeja de prata retiniu em contato com o chão, então Harry pode ouvir o som da pedra sendo recolocada no lugar bem debaixo da sua cama. Num rompante de irritação pela descoberta tardia tirou os lençóis da cama e o grosso colchão. Pode ver claramente a bandeja, os talheres enrolados num guardanapo de tecido branco e um prato de comida. Harry entrou debaixo da cama e puxou a bandeja. Não tinha fome, e mesmo se tivesse não comeria aquilo. Deixou a bandeja de lado e tentou tatear o tijolo falso. Contudo, a parede não apresentava nada além das imperfeições comuns. Realmente estava lhe dando com um bruxo. Só magia seria capaz de camuflar a passagem daquela maneira.

Não sabia o que fazer. Ficou o que pareceu ser o dia inteiro debaixo da cama olhando para a parede. Em alguns momentos chegou a cochilar com os olhos abertos, mas, nenhum sinal. Ergueu-se e caminhou de um lado para o outro.

" Se vocês querem alguma coisa melhor serem rápidos. Todo o mundo bruxo dever estar procurando por mim.", gritou tentando conseguir alguma resposta. ' É só uma questão de tempo.", disse a si mesmo.

O dia não acabava, a iluminação do teto ficou o tempo todo ligada. Não sabia se era dia ou noite, ou quanto tempo gritara, quanto tempo ficara olhando para a maldita parede. Nada mudava.

Se empoleirou nas grades da cama. Metade do colchão estava na cama e a outra escorada no chão. Se um mínimo ruído saísse daquele lugar ele perceberia...perceberia?

Xno pastX

Perseverante...Sussurrou enquanto assistia Harry recusar a comida. Já era de se esperar.

Era a primeira noite que o tinha como prisioneiro e não tinha a mínima noção de quanto tempo ele permaneceria nessas condições. Na verdade tinha uma vaga idéia, sim, por isso o mantinha naquela situação. O plano era simples, dividir e conquistar. Separa-lo dos que diziam ser seus amigos e da noiva intragável e o tornaria a penas seu.

Teria muito trabalho, principalmente em despistar todo o mundo bruxo que procuraria incessantemente pelo grande herói da guerra, mas todos sabiam do temperamento do garoto Harry Potter. As pessoas poderiam facilmente, e com a ajuda de alguns contatos seus, retomar a imagem fragilizada do rapaz que perdeu os pais ao um ano de idade por causa do Lord das Trevas e que ainda não se recuperara do grande trauma. E que a segunda guerra só o fez reviver ainda mais essa angústia já que seu grande ídolo, um dos maiores bruxos de todos o tempos, Dumbledore, fora morto em batalha. Este que ele considerava como um familiar. Todas essas grandes tragédias somadas a tantas outras perdas da última batalha abalaram a já frágil estrutura do rapaz que decidira fugir...

Bem...essa poderia ser a manchete da primeira página da semana que vem.

" Lord..." – uma voz esganiçada foi interrompida, pois uma mão pálida e firme comprimia o fino pescoço do elfo.

" Já falei para não pronunciar o meu nome por esses corredores." – silvou o rapaz lentamente libertando o elfo.

" Perdoe-me...perdoe-me..." – o elfo cravou as unhas sujas e cumpridas na pele profundamente e gotas de sangue pingaram enquanto ele ruminava um grito que jamais poderia sair.

Seu lord fitava apenas o cárcere do prisioneiro com extremo interesse. Harry andava de um lado para o outro. Fazia quase doze horas que ele estava acordado e não manifestava nenhuma vontade de descansar. Harry se sentou nas grades da cama com os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

Habilmente modificou a imagem para um ângulo mais próximo. Podia ver claramente, se inclinou um pouco para frente pressionando os dedos contra a beirada da poltrona, o rosto do rapaz estava plácido, sereno, pacífico...

Ele dormiu!? Constatou com um quê de surpresa e satisfação relaxando um pouco mais os dedos da poltrona.

" Entre lá agora. Tire a comida e coloque outra em cima da mesa da televisão. Faça isso sem um ruído sequer."

Finalmente Potter fechara os olhos. Seria apenas fingimento? Se ele pegasse o maldito elfo como refém... Não importava, de nada serviria um elfo que não conseguisse cumprir as suas ordens, ele mesmo poria um fim na tentativa sem hesitação.

N/A: Esse capítulo é só um teste,então espero reviews para continuar. Isso não é uma ameaça(ainda).hehehe. Reviews, please.


	2. A Toca

A Toca

A Toca estava em silêncio, o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam dormindo, Gina provavelmente deveria estar se preparando para fazer o mesmo, os outros irmãos haviam seguido suas vidas e só apareciam durante as festas de aniversário, natal, ano novo e ocasionais almoços de domingo. Hermione e Rony estavam parados no quintal não muito distante da casa. Ele acabara de dar a ela o bilhete que recebera durante o jantar.

"Não é dele." – disse Hermione a sintética frase " Preciso de um tempo sozinho."

" Eu sei." – disse segurando firmemente a varinha que estava escondida dentro das vestes e prestes a aparatar para a mansão dos Black.

" O que você pensa em fazer Rony?" – perguntou Hermione em advertência lendo a ação precipitada de Ronald Weasley.

" Preciso encontrar o meu amigo."

" Não é assim que você vai encontra-lo."

" Mas você mesma disse que aquela carta era falsa."

" Sei, mas se alardearmos isso, seja lá quem tenha pego Harry ficará sob alerta e dificultará as coisas. Esse tipo de investigação deve ser feita por... – Hermione se aproximou da orelha de Rony - ...inomináveis."

Rony arregalou os olhos como se Hermione acabasse de dizer uma maldição imperdoável.

" Não...não pensei que poderia ser tão sério...eu..."

Rony suspirou derrotado, e ficou lívido imaginando em que situação Harry poderia ter se metido para que Hermione quisesse pedir ajuda da força secreta de aurores.

" Acalme-se Rony, precisamos dos inomináveis por que Harry é uma pessoa pública, e se for algum seguidor de... Voldemort – ainda era difícil dizer o nome dele depois da guerra - quem o pegou provavelmente vai querer se exibir como aquele que pegou o menino-que-sobreviveu."

Rony assentiu.

" E tem mais um detalhe...- continuou Hermione.

Rony pareceu em alerta novamente.

" Essa pessoa deve ser muito poderosa.Não querendo enaltecê-lo, mas Harry sempre foi muito bom com feitiços, não só por ter destruído Voldemort, esse era um dom natural nele se lembra?Quem o seqüestrou o vigiava de perto para que no milésimo de distração pudesse prendê-lo. Devemos ser ainda mais cautelosos."

" Quer dizer que poderia ser alguém conhecido?"

Hermione assentiu com pesar. Quem poderia se encaixar nesse perfil?De quais de seus amigos ela poderia desconfiar? Depois da guerra achava que esses extremos estavam claros. O que fariam agora com essa nova ameaça, será que outros também poderiam desaparecer?Ou como estava na mensagem " Precisariam de um tempo sozinho"?

" Ele não poderia simplesmente ter viajado Mione?Dado um tempo sabe..."

Nem mesmo Rony acreditava nas suas palavras, e a frase soou como uma súplica, pois poderia haver outra explicação para seu melhor amigo simplesmente ter desaparecido do mapa sem falar com ele.

" Sim...se ele não tivesse acabado de pedir a Ginny em casamento...ou não ficasse com aquela cara de idiota toda vez que falava dela e como corava quando ela o beijava em público ou quando passou a planejar o futuro sem pensar em ter que destruir alguém, ou a arrumação que ele estava empenhado em fazer na mansão..."

"Entendi Hermione..."

Rony parecia ficar ainda mais introspectivo. Sua irmã ficaria péssima e provavelmente seria ainda mais difícil de controlar.

" Como vamos contar...?"

" Não podemos esconder isso da Gina...

" Ou dos meus pais..."

" Certo. Depois a melhor coisa a fazer é avisar ao ministro."

" Ele não podia simplesmente ter se perdido na floresta?" – disse Rony olhando para o céu estrelado.

no past

Era o terceiro dia que não comia ou bebia água. Os lábios começavam a rachar, tinha rápidas alucinações e desmaios. Mais sono do que deveria ter e não sabia se aquilo poderia ser um feitiço ou apenas o seu corpo clamando por energia. Não podia perder a lucidez, não poderia se entregar tão facilmente. Escorou nas paredes, pois não conseguia discernir o que era real ou não, menos ainda calcular seus passos para não cair. Fechou os olhos como se pudesse transferir sua visão para o tato. Encontrou a torneira do chuveiro e a abriu. Que Dumbledore observasse a sua escolha. Abriu a boca e sentiu tanta felicidade por não sentir o gosto de nada, absolutamente nada que não fosse a mais pura água. Apagou novamente.

Acordou com um elfo doméstico aos seus pés. Quis se afastar, mas o corpo não respondia. O elfo o olhava com curiosidade, com imensos olhos como os do seu amigo Dobby. O elfo foi caminhando por cima dele até aproximarem-se frente a frente, Harry podia ouvir a respiração do elfo.

"O senhor consegue me ouvir?" – gritou o elfo como se Harry tivesse alguma deficiência auditiva.

" Não sou surdo." – sua voz saiu rouca, mas compreensível e o elfo rapidamente pulou da cama para o chão puxando a bandeja que estava na cabeceira.

"Não vou comer."

" Comida sem magia senhor. Fiz só com as mãos."

O elfo mostrou as mãos cheias de pequenos cortes.

" Por que deveria confiar que você não quer me matar?"

O elfo abaixou a cabeça para a bandeja.

" Você quer me matar não é?"- perguntou Harry.

" Não...não... não matar..."

O elfo olhou para Harry e rapidamente desviou o olhar para as paredes, ele poderia estar chorando ou simplesmente resmungando algo. Porém Harry preferiu acreditar que poderia ser um lamurio sobre ambos estarem ligados pela mesma corda de sobrevivência.

" Desculpe-me."- disse Harry.

O elfo o encarou assutado.

"Deixe a comida aí."

Harry tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu.

" Por que não consigo me mover?"

" Tem que comer para que eu saia, e para que se mova senhor."

Harry bufou e depois assentiu. O elfo colocou a comida na sua boca e esperava paciente ate que ele a engolisse. Esse simples ato era hercúleo para Harry, pois a comida, mesmo que saborosa, arranhava quando passava pela garganta. Cinco colheres bastavam, depois de três dias de fome. Harry já podia sentir seu corpo, ainda não estava recuperado, mas se não morresse em algumas horas, poderia sobreviver a clausura.

"Aqui senhor..." – o elfo tirou um bilhete de dentro da toga suja deixando outro cair.

" O que é isso?"

" Esse é pelo senhor ter gostado da comida senhor."

" E esse outro?"

O elfo se calou. Harry abriu o papel e percebeu que o elfo ainda estava de pé ao lado de sua cama. Leu o papel e tentou não demonstrar nada, iniciando uma conversa aleatória com o elfo.

" Você me lembra um amigo que tive, qual o seu nome?"

" Não tem nome senhor."

" Sei...poderia me fazer um favor?"

O elfo engoliu seco e continuou com o olhar vidrado em Harry.

"Um abraço.Só...esse elfo, meu amigo, se chamava Dobby, e ele salvou minha vida, mas...perdeu a dele e você...Venha é só um abraço."

O elfo torceu as mãos e se aproximou de Harry na cama e ficou olhando para o humano de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa. Ele seria tudo o que os outros falavam?

Harry se sentou na cama com certa dificuldade e abraçou o elfo. Ele realmente lembrava aquele amigo que aprontara na casa dos Dursleys e que sempre o presenteava com meias coloridas. Mas seu amigo estava morto e Harry se afastou.

" Obrigado." – disse Harry.

O elfo parecia ter entrado em estado de acreditara no que diziam alguns elfos livres de que esse garoto era diferente dos outros. Mas ele era...

"Alguma coisa mais senhor?" – disse o elfo amigável.

" Não. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Acho que foi seu esforço para fazer a comida que está fazendo efeito."- Harry forçou um sorriso.

O elfo desapareceu, suas feições demonstravam pura fascinação.

Harry realmente se sentiu como um vilão por ter se aproveitado do elfo daquela maneira quando na verdade ele era a vítima de toda aquela situação. O papel que recebera do elfo estava escrito apenas uma palavra " _Parabéns"._ E o que roubara do elfo enquanto este o abraçava tinha uma frase completa.

"_Preciso de você vivo."_


	3. Preciso De Você Vivo

"Preciso de você Vivo."

Aproximou-se um pouco mais da tela a sua frente. Como aquele elfo poderia ser tão estúpido?E a guerra realmente ensinou o menino que sobreviveu a sobreviver mais uma vez. Sim, precisava dele vivo. Quando percebeu que o garoto não iria comer achou que teria que desistir dos seus planos, mas ele finalmente cedeu. Ele ficaria bem dali em diante. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? O elfo apareceu ao seu lado perguntando se ele não precisaria de nada. Claro que ele precisava, arranjar alguém mais competente para ajudá-lo.

" Não...apenas cuide dele." – deu a ordem se levantando para enfrentar certas conseqüências...

x no past x

Nunca em sua vida pensou que trabalharia num lugar tão chato. Teria que sobreviver a essas horas "comunitárias" como pena por suas atitudes dúbias durante a Guerra. Céus, o próprio menino que sobreviveu depôs em seu favor porque agora eles ainda o puniam com isso? Draco sabia que eles não o esqueceriam, ainda mais por causa daquela bela tatuagem que ele tinha no braço. Foi um alívio saber que o dinheiro da família estava salvo. Na verdade por Draco ser um adulto saudável e completamente hábil para as atividades imputadas pelo tribunal tinha ficado com o trabalho pesado enquanto seus pais foram beneficiados com os laudos do St. Mungus que comprovavam a saúde debilitada de ambos com os traumas sofridos na guerra. Logicamente que isso não saiu de graça para os Malfoy, Draco poderia afirmar que perdeu metade da herança no processo. Maldita guerra!

" Essas verbas não são o suficiente para a reconstrução de Hogwarts". – disse impávido Neville Longbotton. Não lembrava que ele fosse tão altivo e energético ou chato como ele estava sendo na última semana.

" É tudo que eu posso fazer..."

" Esse ano teremos muito mais crianças em Hogwarts, e ainda teremos que acolher as que ficaram órfãs, até encontrarmos seus responsáveis." – disse rapidamente passando as mãos pelo cabelo empurrando-os para trás.

" Também recebi um memorando sobre isso Longbotton, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. A não ser que você queira que eu assalte o banco Gringrotes!"

" Seus pais ainda estão visitando Veneza Malfoy?" – disse mordaz.

Não agüentaria as ofensas daquele trasgo falante. Estava fazendo o possível, não? Estava ali absolutamente solícito disposto a fazer o seu trabalho e voltar pra casa. Limpar o nome de sua família e sair daquele inferno para fazer algo que realmente o tornasse notável. Ficar ouvindo reclamações de um néscio como Longbotton não tava na sua lista!

" Quem você pensa que é para falar da minha família Longbotton, não precisamos dessa ninharia para sobreviver. Se meus pais estão em Gênova, só pra sua informação, não é da sua conta."

" Enquanto seus pais estão em Gênova, nós estamos tentando limpar os destroços que você deixaram com apenas a ninharia que o ministério os fez pagar."

" Merda Lomgbotton o que acha que eu posso fazer? Entregar minhas vestes, ou que toda a minha herança? Não seria o suficiente..."

Draco por um minuto se perdeu na sua mente. Era verdade não valia nada o seu esforço ou o esforço de Longbotton para conseguir um pouco mais de dinheiro para reformar Hogwarts, precisariam de anos até tudo ficar como era antes, se é que um dia poderia ser...

Draco se jogou de volta na sua poltrona imerso em seus pensamentos. Neville estava cansado de implorar por ajuda e se acomodou na cadeira diante do loiro.

" Eles precisam comer Malfoy, precisam se vestir e não temos idéia de como fazer isso."

" Eu sei..."

" Precisamos contratar pessoas...enfermeiras, professores...Madame Pomfrey não dá conta de tudo.E não podemos mais pedir por voluntários, as pessoas querem se reerguer também."

Draco pendeu a cabeça de um lado para outro. Suas costas estavam tensas.

"Precisamos de ajuda..." – disse Draco.

" Agora você está me dizendo obviedades, Malfoy."

" Não uma simples ajuda, mas ajuda internacional!"

" O quê?" – Neville não entendia muito de burocracias, mas sabia que o que Draco estava imaginando não era algo simples de se conseguir.

x no past x

"Viu o jornal hoje?" – Hermione entregou o jornal a Rony.

" Alguma coisa sobre Harry?"

" Não, mas é importante."

**Uma nova esperança para o mundo bruxo! – **Tinha destaque na página 3.

" Neville?!"

" Sim...mas... – Hermione apontou para um ponto específico da foto e Rony espremeu os olhos para ver.

" Draco Malfoy?"

" Exato. Acho realmente que ele está empenhado em limpar o nome da família, não?"

" Não acredito que Neville se uniu a ele?"

" Não acredito que Neville seja realmente o autor dessa idéia."

" Como assim?"

"É só uma idéia não fique paranóico. Mas... Neville se tornou homem maravilhoso, querendo levantar Hogwarts a qualquer custo e tudo mais, mas... liderar um congresso?"

" Ele mudou bastante Mione..."

" Não sei, mas esse tipo de poder...parece mais um jeito Malfoy de ser, de estar sempre perto do poder."

" Ele é um parasita disso sabemos."

" Acho que estou pegando a mania de você de julgar o livro pela capa." – Hermione sorriu com a brincadeira. Rony olhou novamente para a figura e jogou o jornal no canto da mesa.

x no past x

Gina estava cansada de chorar, queria agir, iria procurar Harry por qualquer lugar. Iria começar pela mansão Black, pois esse deveria ser o último lugar em que ele deveria estar. Rony e Hermione pareciam muito passivos com a situação. Será que eles realmente tinham contado tudo?Ou... estariam acobertando uma fuga repentina de sabe mais um mistério de Voldemort deixado para trá-se de que eles não confiaram nela para ir atrás das relíquias e muitos assuntos sobre os quais Harry evitava verdade ela queria, assim como ele recomeçar sem mexer em feridas ainda não eram adultos e não podiam simplesmente fugir e agora ela não estava mais em Hogwarts, por que esconderiam algo dela?Tinha que haver um motivo.

A casa do Sirius ainda parecia uma completa bagunça, sabia que Harry não pretendia morar lá, mas era o seu habitat até o casamento. Gina tinha a varinha em punho, pois não fazia idéia do que poderia encontrar. Monstro surgiu resmungando algo que Gina não fez muita questão de entender, virou-se para o elfo doméstico e perguntou se ele sabia onde Harry estava.

" O senhor Black fugiu com o bastardo, melhor para minha senhora... – o elfo olhava com devoção para a grande cortina escura que cobria o quadro da matriarca Black. – a casa está limpa de novo senhora."

Gina sabia que Monstro era muito velho e provavelmente estava confundindo as histórias. Ela decidiu subir as escadas até o quarto de Harry, que ao contrário da grande sala principal estava impecável, assim como os outros cômodos do andar de cima.

A cama estava feita, mas não tinha certeza se fora o elfo ou Harry quem a fizera. Monstro tinha demonstrado certa gratidão por Harry depois que ele o deixou o medalhão quebrado de Régulo. Abriu o armário e notou alguns espaços de cabides vazios. Foi até o banheiro receosa de encontrar a pia sem uma escova, perfume, ou qualquer indício de que Harry tinha decidido fugir. Mas estava tudo ali, a escova, o perfume, a loção de barba... tudo esperando que ele voltasse, assim como ela.

x no past x

Contava os dias pelo recebimento de Profeta Diário, já que o Pasquim tinha uma contagem de dias diferente do calendário comum. Entretanto, nesse dia em particular, a matéria que chamou sua atenção estava no Profeta Diário. Um novo time de jovens enfermeiras que iriam para Hogwarts cuidar das crianças que ficaram órfãs, e Virgínia Weasley estava entre elas. Harry se sentiu orgulhoso e uma lágrima quis correr pelo seu rosto, mas ele deu uma forte fungada e dobrou o jornal. Por ela seria capaz de suportar qualquer coisa, até mesmo a distância forçada. Era o fim do primeiro mês, e ainda estava são.

N/A: Preciso de uma beta!!Sou péssima com formatações. Desculpe a demora, mas ainda tenho provas, mas o próximo já está pronto e estamos a mais dois(eu acho)capítulos do encontro de Draco e Harry. FELIZ 2010!!Obrigada pelas reviews e pela espera.


End file.
